


Euphoria

by Lu_Yeon



Category: BAE173 (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Yeon/pseuds/Lu_Yeon
Summary: Whenever I'm with you, it feels so home.Home ㅡ Travel.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> · First of all, English isn't my mother language so please give me a sorry if you find any grammaticals errors or maybe misspelled ㅠㅠ
> 
> · all the sequences happened in one month when Hangyul and Yohan have their anual leave. Moreover their next journey will take place in their homeland, South Korea.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Are you sure Hallstatt is that attractive?" 

"Doubting my recommendations, eh?" 

Hangyul shrugs his shoulders. He is lazy to play with Seungyoun's words or they will end up arguing in a silly way. 

"Just go! Your little brain needs refreshing." 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

I. 

The first sight that greets Hangyul when he arrives in Hallstatt is the expanse of orange groves that are tempting to bite, a large lake at the end of the village and an old European house belonging to Nanny Sabrina. 

Seungyoun said she is the owner of the most famous villa in that village. 

Hangyul then brings his way to that house which is immediately attacked by several white doves flying here and there. 

So calming. 

Maybe, what Seungyoun said was true. He needs to refresh his mind. 

Knock knock knock. 

Hangyul knocks the door. 

Knock knock knock. 

Still no answer. 

Knock knock knock. 

In the next moment Hangyul gasps due to the sound of messy things from the inside. When he is about to think hard, the door is openedㅡ 

"Excuse me." Hangyul immediately greets one person that stands in front of him. 

"Oh?" 

Just like that person, Hangyul is also surprised. Like what the fuck? In front of him now standing a young man wearing monkey head pants and a zebra stripes long-sleeved shirt with full of messy hair. Meanwhile on his lips still hang a weird dinosaur-shaped candy. 

Oh God! 

Seeing his guest is waiting to be greeted, he hurriedly swallows the jelly with a single chew. He rubs his hands against his pantsㅡ and Hangyul finds it "cute". 

"Lee Hangyul?" 

Hangyul blinks. "Yes, I am." 

"Hehe." Suddenly the young man in front of him smiles widely so that his eyes forming into a crescent moon. 

Once again, Hangyul finds it "cute". 

"I'm Yohan ㅡ his grandchild. Nanny Sabrina is in the garden now." 

Hangyul nods, doesn't really know what to say. 

"So, Hangyul, do you wanna take a cup of tea first or we just go to your villa right now?" Yohan smiles again. 

And in that very second Hangyul feels that there is no reason to not accept the sweet offer of him. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

II. 

In the certain afternoon Hangyul chose to walk outside because he wants to enjoy the beautiful Hallstatt atmosphere until finally the sound of the bicycle bell interrupts his way. 

"Hangyul!" 

"Yohan?" 

Yohan stops his bike right beside him. Both of his legs stand to support the bicycle. 

"Where are you going?" Hangyul pinches his cheeks. 

"Take a ride around." He reflexively closes his eyes when Hangyul's hand puts away his hair which is scattered on his forehead. "How about you?" 

"Bookstore," Hangyul replies. "Kinda miss reading some books." 

Yohan nods and pats his bicycle. "Come on, I'll take you, then!" 

But Hangyul is just standing there without any movements ㅡ making Yohan rolls his eyes. 

"Don't worry, you don't need to pay my ride. It's free. Maybe I just ask you to accompany me rewatching Harry Potter. Sounds good, right?" 

"We've already watched it for a couple of time, Yoh." 

"But I like it." 

"Okay, okay." Hangyul really couldn't stand on Yohan's sulking face, because for some reasons it's turning even cuter when he feels upset. "Let me take the ride, then." 

"Eh?" Yohan's forehead is wrinkled. He doesn't really know what actually Hangyul's idea is yet he doesn't refuse when his body is pushed to sit on the back seat. "Gyul, what are you doing?" 

"You said you wanna join me to the bookstore?" 

Yohan blinks his eyes yet still manages to sit well in the back. "I know, but are you sure you can give me a ride?" 

"Not only give you a ride but I can also carry you around the village." 

Yohan laughs out loud. Sometimes hitting Hangyul on the back, making their bike go in no direction. "Seriously?" 

"Do you really want me to carry you?" And what heard afterwards is Yohan's laughter mixed with his whining. 

Geez, his cheeks must be so red now ㅡ Hangyul thought while maintaining the balance of their bike due to Yohan being unable to sit well. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

III. 

"Hangyul!" 

Yohan smashes the door with his foot. Each of his hands hold a basket that full of oranges. 

"Nanny said you like oranges," Hangyul nods, taking the basket in Yohan's left hand. "So, I purposely left it for you." 

"Aw ㅡ so sweet, eh?" Hangyul laughs too, being mixed with Yohan's laughter, which is crunchy like a child. 

"You don't eat breakfast yet, do you?" 

After Hangyul nods his head, Yohan then snaps his fingers. "If I make kimchi fried rice, would you eat that?" 

"Can Yohanie cook?" 

"Are you underestimate me?" Hangyul laughs then pinches Yohan's cheeks again. 

"I can't cook but kimchi fried rice is the only meal I can be proud of." Yohan pats his chest proudly. 

Hangyul just nods while his eyes are looking at Yohan, who started wearing an apron and takes all the ingredients he needed from the refrigerator. 

This feels so domestic ㅡ Hangyul said to himself. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

IV - etc. 

"Hangyul, when do you go back to Seoul?" Yohan plays the fingers of Hangyul's left hand. 

They are now sitting on a park bench facing the lake, spending the evening there after two hours ago Yohan had been whining, asking Hangyul to ride a bike with him. 

"Later with you." 

Yohan hurriedly straightened his head which had been resting on Hangyul's shoulder. "But my annual leave is still two weeks away." 

"So what?" 

"Is it okay if you extend yours?" 

Hangyul chuckles, bringing Yohan's head back to rest on his shoulder. "Noprob. If Seungyoun grumbles like a witch, just listen to it then." And this time, Yohan laughs loudly. 

(While Seungyoun in Korea suddenly sneezes three times in a row) 

. 

. 

. 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ 

ㅡ Omake ㅡ 

"I told you to go to Hallstatt for refreshing not to look for a mate." Seungyoun folds his arms. 

"Bro, that's what we called as faith." 

"Whatever." 

. 

. 

. 

ㅡ END ㅡ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you dont mind please give me a thought ♡


End file.
